


Quiet

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Biting, But it's still sex sex sex, F/M, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Not hardcore smut, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: Daylen was all about sex. Alistair was all about love. Carver was perfect.A series of three vignettes showing how much Surana's sex life has evolved since she left the tower.





	Quiet

Daylen grabs her by the hand one day when he's bored and takes her behind the bookshelves. The Circle library has the best hiding spots in the Tower. Lots of dark corners. But here, like everywhere else in this blasted hole, discretion is key. After all, you don't want a nervous templar recruit investigating strange noises while your best friend is pounding you against the wall.

Ana has a trick to muffle the sounds of her pleasure, however. She sinks her teeth into his shoulder. Hard enough to leave small bruises all along his collarbone. The more intense his thrusts, the deeper the bite becomes, to the point where Day has needed treatment for it more than once. But he still secretly loves it. He looks at himself in the mirror every morning with pride and counts the little purple marks. One. Two. Three. Four. Five… That’s the number of orgasms he's given her in the past week.

But as she lies against the cold stone wall, her legs wrapped around his warm body, her teeth dug deep into his flesh, Ana sometimes wonders what it would be like to truly let herself go.

* * *

The camp is quiet at night, save perhaps for the crackling fire. She doesn't have to hide anymore. Everyone knows what goes on when she takes Alistair by the hand to guide him into her tent. Their companions don't care, but they don't want to hear the young couple going at it all night long either. Not all of them anyway. 

Ana smothers him with kisses. They keep her _almost_ quiet. She bends down and captures his lips, filling his mouth with soft moans. Alistair answers with his own passionate groans as he slides inside of her. She loves it. He's gentle - almost too gentle - but she loves it. They take their time. They explore each other's bodies with slow caresses and Ana discovers new ways she likes to be touched, new places where she likes to be kissed. Alistair is sweet, and she can feel the fire building up, deep inside of her body. There’s a small moment, right before the end, when time stops and the world dissolves around them. She wishes they could stay like this forever.

And as she sits on top of him, her hips grinding against his, their lips meeting in a tender rush, Ana wonders if this is what true freedom tastes like and how long she can make it last.

* * *

They run to their bedroom after dinner, holding hands like a pair of horny teenagers. The Vigil's walls are thick. They don't have to be quiet anymore. Their friends roll their eyes as the couple rushes past them, but at least they make it to the bedroom this time. Five years. She can't believe the two of them have been together for five years. Carver still looks at her with the same desire as the first time they met. 

Ana doesn't hold back. She can't hold back. Carver knows exactly where to touch her, where to kiss her, when to be tender and when to be rough. She melts like butter under his fingers. They fill the room with lustful cries and sweet _I love yous_. Those are like music to his ears. Cues to increase the pace. The louder she moans, the more heated their union becomes, until she screams out his name over and over again with no restraint and he can't take it anymore. With one last heavy grunt, he collapses on top of her. He gives her forehead a tender kiss and asks, still panting, if there's anything else he can do for her.

Ana still wonders sometimes if the walls are thick enough. But as Carver’s head disappears under the sheets again, it occurs to her that she doesn't really care anymore. They're in love and happy, and that's all that truly matters in the dead of night.


End file.
